


Returning

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, FanFiction Cover, Fanart, M/M, Smallville - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Returning

[Title: Returning](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/150472.html)  
Pairings: Clex, Clark/Tess  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Up to S10's Luthor  
Plot: When Clark returns from another dimension, he is visited by strange dreams.  
See my disclaimer page for all disclaimers.

A link to the story is above. Enjoy!

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/covertwo_zpse60f7054-1.jpg.html)


End file.
